A watch is a timepiece, typically worn either on the wrist or attached on a chain and carried in a pocket. Wristwatches are the most common type of watch used today. There are a vast number of different types of watches that come in any number of different styles to please different tastes. A number of different materials can be used to make such watches.
Generally, a wrist watch includes a housing or casing (that includes the watch face and the internal components of the watch) and some type of band construction that attached to the casing and is worn around the wrist of the user. In the field of watches, “band” and “watchband” are vague, generic terms used to refer to the band that holds a watch on the wrist of the user. The preferred terms are bracelet or strap, which describe the two major types. A bracelet is a metal link watch band. Similar to a jewelry bracelet, a watch band can have a clasp to open it. A strap is a watch band made of cloth, rubber, leather or other non-metal material. While it is typically possible to switch the strap of a watch, this is typically only done when a strap is damaged or there is a desire to make a long term change in the type of strap being used. Typically, tools are needed to remove the strap.
There is therefore a need and desire to provide a watch strap that offers interchangeable decorative indicia that is associated therewith and allows the appearance of the watch strap to be altered without having to completely remove the watch strap.